Ventus
« ' Oh, bella! Ma perché è Ven... Tus(s)! '» :: — Loony, parlando di Ven, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 28: A voice from the past (3a parte) Ventus, nome completo Ventus Fēng Erë K'ari Vyatŭr Haizea Viecier, chiamato il più delle volte semplicemente Ven, originariamente uno dei protagonisti del videogioco Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (e tutto ciò ad esso collegato), è uno dei personaggi non originali di una Fan Fiction Ottoperottiana. Ventus "Ven" Nome/i Ventus Fēng Erë K'ari Vyatŭr Haizea Viecier Cognome N.A. Soprannomi *''Ven'' Età 14 Luogo di nascita Contea di Bachi e Khibishii (?) Residenza attuale Terra della Partenza Livello dell'esistenza Mortale Rango Tuss Alleati *Terra *Aqua *Maestro Eraqus *Il G.A.T.T.O. (?) Nemici *Master Xehanort *Il [[C.R.E.P.A.V.A.|''C.R.E.P.A.V.A.]] (?) Poteri ed abilità *Senso del Monello *Elevato Lv. Monelleria *Destrezza Armi Keyblade Prima apparizione [''Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane] Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 28: A voice from the past (3a parte) Prima apparizione [Reale/Opera originale] Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Breve descrizione e caratterizzazione del personaggio Apparso per la prima volta in Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 28: A voice from the past (3a parte), è un tuss di 14 anni, allegro, spensierato, con l'argento vivo addosso e con una propensione a cacciarsi nei guai decisamente ben accentutata che vive con i suoi amici Terra ed Aqua nella residenza del loro precettore, il Maestro Eraqus. Ven, come lo chiamano tutti (salvo quando sono arrabbiati ed allora è Ventus ''e quando sono arrabbiatissimi, ed allora è il suo ''nome completo), nonostante l'indole buona, è un monello matricolato. E non è per nulla facile provare il contrario... : «''' Dai, Ven... Ancora un piccolo sforzo e – porta una mano al padiglione auricolare Ahio! Uh... Mi fischiano le orecchie... Uhm... Qualcuno mi starà pensando... spallucce Vabbhé... a guardare il vaso di biscotti, espressione golosa Dai... Ci siamo quasi... alza in punta di piedi '''» :: — Ven, in equilibrio precario sopra tre sgabelli impilati uno sopra l'altro posti sopra una sedia a sua volta posta sopra una cassetta di legno, tentando di raggiungere un vaso di biscotto in cima ad un frigorifero , entrando in scena per la prima volta, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 28: A voice from the past (3a parte) Tutta questa euforia e vivacità pare alquanto strana e fuori luogo, se si prende atto del passato degno dei tuss della Contea di Bachi e Khibishi, quando ancora era sotto la tirannide della Contessa vissuto da Ven prima di venire a vivere presso il Maestro Eraqus... : « ' ... Dopo questo... Ti imploro... Torna a parlarmi in maniera esplicita di come arrossavi atrocemente e senza pietài quarti del povero Ven, quando ancora era tuo apprendista... '» :: — Nemeryal, parlando a Master Xehanort, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 30: A voice from the past (5a parte; Secondo Tempo) Ciò nonostante e forse in contrapposizione/liberazione catartica a quanto appena detto, Ven è attualmente uno dei tuss più... Monelli (sia in senso buono che negativo) nel raggio di parecchie categorie. E ne conosce una trentina più del diavolo... : « ' Aqua (allibita): EH?!?! E cosa sono?! : Ven (ridacchiando): ''Armatoxer! : Aqua: Arma-che?! : Ven: Armatoxer! Un regalo di alcuni miei amici della Ex-Contea di Bachi e Khibishii... Sfruttano lo stesso principio delle nostre armature, solo in piccolo! Basta premere il pulsante... Et voilà! Ecco che dei normalissimi boxer diventano diventano un'armatura!! : Aqua: !!! : Ven: E, credimi sono più che stra efficaci!! Non ho sentito nulla!! : Aqua: ! : Ven: E dal momento che il Maestro me le dava con una paddle, neanche lui s'è accorto di nulla! : Aqua: Cioè... Hai fatto finta di – : Ven (sogghigno da monello pestifero): Che dici, mi candido all'Oscar come miglior attore? '''» :: — Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 28: A voice from the past (3a parte) Apprendista di Xeahnort : « ' Ah, bei tempi... Cominciavo con la sveglia alle sei si mattina: otto colpi di spazzola a biott, giusto per farlo uscire dal sonno... Poi si cominciava con qualcosina prima di colazione, qualche colpo di battipanni, neanche tre dozzine... Dopo una frugale colazione, cominciava l'allenamento vero e proprio, con cinghie, verghe di bambù e gatti-a-nove-code... '» :: — Master Xehanort, parlando di come usava Ven nella ricerca della retribuzione perfetta, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 30: A voice from the past (5a parte; Secondo Tempo) Si sa poco, di Ven. Quello che è (sfortunatamnete) certo, è che, prima di Eraqus, il suo maestro è stato Master Xehanort, il quale lo ha, senza mezzi termini, usato come cavia per le sue ricerche, volte a trovare la Retribuzione Finale. Il povero tuss, queidi, si vedeva infliggere ogni giorno della settimana, senza eccezzioni, decine e decine, se non centinaia di scapaccioni e sculacciate varie, dati con ogni mezzo immaginabile e non...Fino ad arrivare alla temutissima e famigerata ''Span – χ – ng'', la quale, anche se non perfezionata al massimo, era una fonte di dolore insopportabile... : « ' Ma serberò sempre bei ricordi di lui... Il giorno che provai per la prima volta su di lui la ''Span – χ – ng, ad esempio... Che magnifica giornata... Peccato solo che il tuss abbia poi pianto dal dolore per tre giorni... '''» :: — Master Xehanort, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 30: A voice from the past (5a parte; Secondo Tempo) Liberato da quell'inferno : « ' E poi ti domandi come mai quelli dell' ''UNICEF ti abbiano tolto la custodia?! '''» :: — Capitano Kirk, a Master Xehanort, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 30: A voice from the past (5a parte; Secondo Tempo) Fortunatamente, per Ven, un giorno, questo suplizio è cessato. Infatti, con un espediente disperato, il tuss è riuscito a domandare aiuto: : « ' Macché, lo so bene! Perché quell'ingrato è riuscito a mandare un messaggio d'aiuto, scrivendolo su un paio di boxer che gli avevo levato per usare al meglio la frusta di ortiche, di passaggio in un mondo abitato... Degli impiccioni li hanno trovati ed hanno allertato chi di dovere. E mi sono ritrovato senza apprendista-cavia, uffa! '» :: — Master Xehanort, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 30: A voice from the past (5a parte; Secondo Tempo) Grazie all'intervento dell' UNICEF, il ricercatore s'è visto levare la custodia legale di Ven, che è stato poi affidato alle cure (in tutti i sensi...) di Eraqus e dei suoi due apprendisti, Terra ed Aqua. Nuova vita, nuovi amici e... Nuovo tuss! Dopo essere stato sottratto alla dolorosa vita di assstente-cavia di Xehanort, Ven poco a poco ha potuto vivere come un tuss merita di vivere. Forse diventando un po' troppo monello, ma tutto sommato, glielo si poteva concedere... Fino ad un certo punto, s'intende... : « ' Sì, sì... Spero non ce ne sia bisogno, ovviamente... Ma sai com'è, Ven ha l'argento vivo addosso... E ogni tanto ha bisogno di essere tenuto fermo sulle ginocchia, sai cosa voglio dire... '» :: — Master Eraqus, parlando a Terra del fatto che, ogni tanto, Ven vada rimesso sulla retta via, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 30: A voice from the past (5a parte; Secondo Tempo) Le Guerre dell'Autore :Attenzione : Il seguente passaggio può contenere spoiler ! ... :Fine dei possibili spoiler ! Mancate retribuzioni & Retribuzioni Mancate retribuzioni (1) Per impartire la Span – χ – ng (andata fortuatamnete a vuoto) è stata usta una . Retribuzioni Curiosità Nonostante non sia mai stato citato in precedenza (come nessun altro dei personaggi di Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep d'altronde), Ottoperotto, Loony ed il Negoziante sembrano conoscere Ven. Secondo quanto affermato da Loony, Ven sarebbe il “''più monello fra i i vari protagonisti dei vari opus di Kingdom Hearts''”: : « ' Loony: Però possiamo dirle che sappiamo con certezza chi fra i vari protagonisti dei vari opus di Kingdom Hearts sia il più monello! : Negoziante (allibito): Eh?! : 8x8: Gliel'ho detto, non chieda... verso Loony Che poi, è una bugia, visto che non lo sappiamo! : Loony (sgranando gli occhi): Cosa?! Ma certo che lo sappiamo!!! È il protagonista più giovane di ''Birth by Sleep! : Negoziante (sorpreso): Lui?! : 8x8 (idem): E no, scusa... E perché mai lui, e non Sora o Roxas?! : Loony: Perché? : 8x8: Sì! Perché?! : Loony (come se fosse la cosa più evidente del mondo): Oh, bella! Ma perché è Ven... Tus(s)! '''» :: — Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 28: A voice from the past (3a parte) La motivazione, seppur... Loonyana, trova riscontro nel fatto che la prima volta che Ven appare nella Fan Fiction, lo fa mentre è intento a tentare di raggiungere un vaso di biscotti che non avrebbe il permesso di mangiare... Anche se non ha subito gli effetti grazie ad uno stratagemma, è il primo tuss delle Fan Fiction sul quale è stata impartita una Span – χ – ng. Anche se non è ben speigato come, ha degli amici fra I tuss della Ex-Contea di Bachi e Khibishii. Il nome completo del tuss (Ventus Fēng Erë K'ari Vyatŭr Haizea Viecier) è un gioco di parole: tutti gli appellativi (compreso il primo) sono le traduzioni del sostantivo "vento" nelle seguenti lingue (nell'ordine): cinese, albanese, georgiano, bulgaro, basco e bielorusso. La sua abbreviazione durante la scrittura delle Fan Fiction è il suo nome per intero, dal momento che è corto. Citazioni & battute celebri : «''' Dai, Ven... Ancora un piccolo sforzo e – '''» :: — Prima battuta di Ven : « ' Ven (imbronciato): Ecco... Sempre la solita storia... Sei un tuss, sei un tuss... : Aqua: No, questa volta la la storia è “''Sei un tuss che è appena ricorso ad un trucco per evitare un castigo”... : Ven (abbozzo di sorriso): Bhé... Giusto, no? : Aqua: Ventus... : Ven (rabbbuito): 'Cusa... : Aqua: ... Pensierosa Ehh... Stando alle regole, dovrei andare a far rapporto al Maestro Eraqus... : Ven (terrorizzato, sgranando gli occhi): NO!!! Se lo fai questa volta me le dà a biott!! : Aqua: ... : Ven (in ginocchio, supplicandola): Ti prego, non farlo! Tipregotipregotipregotiprego! : Aqua: ... : Ven (Occhioni alla Cerbiatto Bastonato): Tiprego!!! : Aqua (sospira): Ehhh... Ma devo andare ad allenarmi e credo che ora di cena me ne sarò dimenticata... : Ven (respiro di sollievo grande come una casa): Fiuuuuuuuuuuu... Grazie!!! : Aqua (sguardo semi serio): Ma tu, ora inizi a mettere in ordine, Ventus! : Ven: Ok... la mole di caos da mettere a posto Ehm... Non mi daresti la mano? : Aqua: Ventus... : Ven: Per favore? : Aqua: Ven... : Ven (Occhi da Cerbiatto Bastonato): Per favoreeeee... : Aqua (sollevando un sopracciglio, divertita): Una volta funziona... Due no... : Ven (smettendola): Ok... dietro alla nuca Bhé, dovevo provarci, no? : Aqua: ... : Ven: Dopotutto, non hanno detto che sono il più discolo? : Aqua: E questo chi l'avrebbe detto? : Ven: Oh, non lo so, di preciso... Mi sembrava... '''» :: — Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 28: A voice from the past (3a parte)